


3 Libras

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Afrodite procura pelo Saga que conhecera, sendo respondido por quem não o enxergava mais.





	3 Libras

**Author's Note:**

> aquela música linda que começa a tocar aleatoriamente e obriga você a fazer um Saguite.
> 
> ah, A Perfect Circle ♥  
James Iha, ícone demais!
> 
> a citação é um pedaço da letra.
> 
> beijinho!
> 
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/2q2Msuv  
Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/34dgt9F  
Spotify: https://spoti.fi/36mFyR9

— Saga, você entende o que estou tentando dizer?

— Poupe-me, Peixes. Você tem missões a cumprir. Saia da minha frente agora mesmo.

O diálogo, que havia começado com o homem de olhar doce que conhecera, terminara com a personalidade rude que o respondia. Como sempre. Assim como as tentativas de expressar-se perante quem tanto admirava, de maneira quase doentia, que repetiam-se cada vez que encontrava o mínimo resquício de Saga ali, era o outro quem encerrava, de forma ríspida, com desdém na voz alterada do corpo que habitava.

Afrodite não entendia, mas tentava conformar-se o melhor que podia. Era algo tão errado, o despedaçava. Enxugava as lágrimas, absorto em solidão, esperando pelo dia em que veria o brilho dos olhos esmeraldinos continuarem ali após sua declaração. Sentia falta do sorriso largo pelo qual se apaixonou. Despedaçava-se a cada investida, mas não desistiria.

Antes daquilo, orgulhava-se secretamente de conhecê-lo em sua essência. Sorriam ambos involuntariamente, apenas com uma troca acidental de olhares. Apesar dos treinos e responsabilidades, existia magia. Os banhos de rio, as brincadeiras inocentes que evoluíram para as mãos tocando-se com ternura entre as práticas… 

O olhar de Saga, agora, era vazio. A pureza que conhecera outrora não permitia que enxergasse o ódio que outras pessoas percebiam. Mas a inexistência do mínimo que fosse do homem que tanto amava, o fazia sentir-se invisível. 

Um dia, ele despertaria. Afrodite estaria lá para segurá-lo em seus braços, afagar seus cabelos. Dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem. E repetir o que há tanto tempo tentava fazê-lo ouvir.

> _É difícil não sentir-me_
> 
> _Um tanto quanto desapontado e deixado para trás_
> 
> _Quando olhei através de você_
> 
> _Nu, porém alheio_
> 
> _E você não me vê_
> 
> _Mas lhe joguei o óbvio apenas para ver_
> 
> _Se existe algo a mais por trás dos olhos de um anjo caído_
> 
> _Olhos de tragédia_
> 
> _Aqui estou, esperando um pouco demais_
> 
> _Do ferido, mas enxergo através disso e vejo você_
> 
> _Mas lhe joguei o óbvio apenas para ver_
> 
> _Se existe algo a mais por trás dos olhos de um anjo caído_
> 
> _Olhos de tragédia_
> 
> _Mas bem, aparentemente é nada_
> 
> _Nada mesmo_

Maynard James / A Perfect Circle


End file.
